


Force Ghost

by Sweatypuppy



Series: Star WWars [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ghost!Dusty, Jedi!Cody, Star Wars AU, everything is sad, i don't know Star Wars as much as I should sorry, sad child, sad dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody's father is gone. Stardust isn't happy about it. (Written for a Star Wars AU I'm kinda low key working on! There may be more fics to come, so I'll make a series of it! Read notes!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WWE Star Wars au, centered around the Rhodes family! (I may add fics about OCs and such later, we'll see!)
> 
> In this one, Cody is Stardust, and stardust is an angry little shit. Basically once he goes crazy bad he's gonna act like the spoiled brat Kylo Ren is and it's gonna suck.
> 
> Dusty is in this! He's a ghostie. It's cool.
> 
> I'm not incredibly versed in the universe of Star Wars. I started really getting into it when TFA came it tbch. I knew things of it before then, but not much.
> 
> Yeah here you go.

Stardust pushed his way through the crowd, face hard and feet swift. He didn't want to be noticed, which wasn't really working due to his irritated aura and the fact that he was practically swimming upstream through a river of people.

He finally made it past the crowd, his robe kicking up sand as it glided along the ground, slightly too big for him. Once he was far enough from all the noise of the Cantina, he stopped, staring ahead of him at the outstretched desert. He just stood there, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Cody." A voice, far too familiar, came from a few feet behind him.

"Go away." Stardust spat back, not even bothering to turn around. He kept walking.

"I had more to tell you, y'know. You left too soon. Why'd you have to be the first to leave?" The voice was following him, now just a foot behind. Too close.

"Because," he grumbled, picking up speed. "I'd rather drown in alcohol than have to look at my dead father for one more second. Are you surprised? Did you even think that I would want to-- gah!!" Stardust slipped on a small dune, falling on his butt in the sand and just sitting there, letting out a breath and staring down at his hands.

"You're acting like a child, Code." The voice stayed on the hill, looming over him.

"Stop calling me that." He groaned, lying back in the sand and letting his eyes close. It was cool where he was, the sun didn't hit this area. It felt nice.

When he opened his eyes a few minutes later, his father stood before him. Just the way he remembered him. Only he was blue, and transparent. Kind of looked like weird raspberry jello or something. Except... In the shape of his dead father.

"Cody, I'm not disappointed in you. I'm not mad at you. I love you. You know that." Dusty watched those red eyes change from fear, to surprise, to sadness within seconds.

His poor boy was so broken, he'd led himself so far away from the light that he didn't know who or what he was anymore, and it really did scare his father. He wanted to see his son happy again. He wanted to see him teaching younglings what good a Jedi can bring to others, how happy someone can be if they work and fight for what they love.

But from what Dusty could tell, he'd lost all that.

Stardust's expression changed to annoyance, and he stood, stumbling through the sand and flailing his arms at the other man. Of course, he went right through, falling to his knees a few feet away.

Dusty turned toward him, pitying the boy as he sobbed quietly into his hands.

"Cody." He heard a protest to the name through the sobs and sniffles. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I will stay by your side. I will help you through this." He moved closer, bending down in front of Cody so he'd look up at him. "I will lead you home."

Stardust stared at him for a moment, before hissing like an angry cat and getting up, half stomping- half crawling back to the building he came from.

Dusty waited until he couldn't see his son anymore. He just stood there, wondering wether he should follow, wether he should talk to the boy again.

He decided against it.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated! I want to make this au at least decent!!!


End file.
